The start of the most beautiful friendship
by TillowIsLove
Summary: One-Shot. Complete. The Diary of Hermione from the summer before her first year to Halloween night after the troll attack.


June 10th 1991

Dear Diary,

There are two types of people in the world. Magicals and non-magicals. I spent my whole life believing there was only non-magicals and that everything could be explained by those two things. I've never believed in God, my parents believe in me being logical and also they expect me to act like them. I'm not allowed to eat many sweets, my parents, you see, are dentists. I'm eleven and three-quarters years old. On my eleventh birthday, which was September nineteenth of this past year, I found out that I was invited to go to a magical school. My father doesn't believe magic exists, neither does my mother. I guess I do though; I've always been able to control things. Make books come to me without moving, when I first learned to read my book would float just a few inches above my lap for more comfortable reading. I've read all about this magical school in a book called _Hogwarts, A History_. I've learned that in Hogwarts there are four houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Those aren't in any particular order of greatness or anything, but I'd like to be a Ravenclaw. I love books and I love learning. I wouldn't mind being a Gryffindor either; I always dreamed that I'd one day be brave. Slytherin would be brilliant, they're cunning, and I'd like to believe that they're also practical and logical like me. Hufflepuff is for loyal souls, and I'd like to think I'm loyal to my parents, I don't have any friends I hope that Hogwarts will be different. I also read that a boy named Harry will attend Hogwarts in my class, he's famous, and he's done a ton of great things, I bet he's quite handsome too. I had a crush once, on a boy that I met in the park, he had messy black hair and was way too thin for how old he claimed to be. His glasses were broken, but he seemed really nice. He was nice to me at least. I'd like to think I'll see him again someday. At the end of this summer I'll be going to Hogwarts, and I can't wait.

Love always Hermione Jean Granger

June 19th 1991

Dear Diary,

Sumer has been taking forever. I just returned from a camping trip in the Forest of Dean with my parents. It was nice to be alone with them before I leave on September first. For the rest of the summer I know they will be quite busy with work. They will both work all day and when they return from work I will be ready for bed within the hour and when I wake up, they will be gone. I've been reading a lot. Well today I have been. I'm starting to think that I'd like to be brave, more than anything. To stand up to bullies and all of that I'd like to be like Harry Potter. I read a book about him; it was the only one I could find with more than a paragraph about him. By a fantastic journalist named Rita Skeeter. She described in fascinating detail how he fought a thirty foot dragon to rescue a young girl who stumbled upon its nest. Apparently the girl belonged to a dragon tamer on the reserve, but snuck out while her parents thought she was asleep. They called Harry Potter in to save her when he was just eight years old. According to Skeeter he wielded a sword and pulled the dragons heart right out of his chest. See, I'm guessing that's a drastic over exaggeration, but he must be extremely heroic. He was eight and saved a young girls life. I quite look forward to meeting him. I hope we can be friends. Which is why I mostly want to get into Gryffyndor. How could he not get into Gryffindor? I hope he doesn't hate me.

Love always,

Hermione Jean Granger.

July 31st 1991

Dear Diary,

According to the book by Rita Skeeter it's Harry Potter's birthday. His eleventh birthday. This means today he will have received his Hogwarts letter. I'm only writing because today I think I made a friend. A blonde girl named Jenny. She was really nice. On my weekly walk to the park she ran to catch up to me screaming about how I shouldn't leave my dog toys behind me. It was my wand. I'm not sure how it fell out of my pocket, but I don't go anywhere without it, it makes me feel naked. She must have thought it was a fetch stick. I apologized profusely and placed the wand in my pocket. We walked to the park together. I know she was probably only seven, but I hope we can remain friends. She didn't make fun of me for my teeth. Or my hair. She didn't call me a know-it-all, or ugly, or fat. She didn't tell me how useless I was. I think she looked up to me. I told her the story I read about Harry Potter. I think she thought it was a fairy-tale. I guess if she's non-magical like my parent that's fine for her to think. I'm pretty sure that even if we don't stay friends, I'll always remember that she was the first to not call me names to my face or behind my back. I guess I'm just trying to say I've had a really great summer and that I'm excited to go to Hogwarts to meet the boy who turned eleven today. I really hope he likes me. What if he hates me? What if he's like Robert? What if he calls me a know-it-all? What if he finds out how ugly and useless I am before we can become friends? I really hope he likes me.

Goodbye for now my friend,

Hermione Jean Granger.

August 26th, 1991

Dear Diary,

I'm driving mum and dad nutty. I know I am. I haven't been able to stop talking about Harry Potter or Hogwarts all summer and I've already packed everything I'll need into my school trunk except my wand. I'm not packing my summer clothes, so that's all I have to do is put on the outfit I've already pre-picked for my journey to Hogwarts and find one pair of socks and put on my trainers. Mum finally accepts that Hogwarts is a real place. A nice dwarfed man named Professor Flitwick came to our home just yesterday to confirm my attendance to Hogwarts once again. I told him, of course I'd be attending, and I'm a witch. I could hardly keep the smile off of my face. I really hope I meet Harry Potter on the first. By this time next week I'll have my class schedule to Hogwarts. I've never been so excited in my life. Mum is taking off of work on the first to bring me to the train station. I'll miss daddy seeing me off, but I know I'll be able to write him and mum. Professor Flitwick suggested mum and dad bye me a pet for Hogwarts, but they declined for now. I think they're going to buy me a cat for Christmas, or maybe they'll send one to Hogwarts for my birthday. It'll be hard to be away from them for my birthday. We usually go to the theatre. I love the theatre. I wonder if Hogwarts has a theatre program. What do wizards and witches do for fun? I'm really nervous. What if I'm not really a witch and my acceptance to Hogwarts was a mistake? I had to say goodbye to daddy today. Because he's going to a conference and won't be back home until September 7th, don't tell him I told you, but I saw him cry. He hugged me really tightly and told me how proud he was of me. He told me that I was a smart and beautiful and that I'd be the smartest witch of my age. I know that I'm smart, but I'm sure the magic born students are way ahead of me. I'm sure they've all performed loads of spells. I've managed a few basic ones now. _Repairo, Alohamora, Lumos and Nox. _I can't figure out Wingardium Leviosa though. I feel like I'm pronouncing it wrong. I should go to bed, it's well after midnight and I should get on a school sleeping schedule for Hogwarts. I'm going to wake up at six thirty tomorrow.

Goodnight friend, I'll write to you on the train to Hogwarts.

Hermione Jean Granger.

September 1st, 1991

Dear Diary,

I'm on the Hogwarts express. I mean, I'm sitting all alone and the ride is a quarter of the way through, but I'm actually on my way to Hogwarts. I've only been pretending to read this entire trip. I'm afraid that someone will come in and insult me before I even arrive at the castle. Mum cried and begged me to write in the morning. Jenny and I don't talk anymore. I told her I was going to boarding school. She didn't believe me that owls could deliver letters, so I told her I hoped I'd see her in the summer. I'm saddened that my first friend and I no longer talk. She was nice and never made fun of me like the other kids. I guess that's probably because she was seven, and I was nearly twelve. In about two weeks I will be twelve. I bet I'm the oldest in my class, because most kids go to Hogwarts after their eleventh birthday. I mean I'm sure most of them will turn twelve during the school year, but mine is just eighteen days later. Harry will probably be one of the youngest. Hold on someone's knocking.~~Wow, sorry for the delay. I was gone for almost three whole hours. A boy named Neville knocked on my door and asked if I had seen a toad. When I said no I hadn't he looked really upset so I offered to help him look. We ran into a blonde boy who looked at me like I'm sure the Nazi's looked at the Jew's. He scoffed and pointed his nose in the air when I introduced myself and told me that my kind shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts. I'm not upset by him. I'm sure he's one of those people that hates everyone who isn't himself or just like himself. I wonder if magicals know non-magical history, if they do, I'd love to call him Adolf and for him to scoff and tell me he's nothing like that 'filthy muggle'. I don't really understand the bigotry. I ALMOST FORGOT! I MET HARRY POTTER. He's nothing like you'd expect. He's kind of small for his age. Really small actually, I knocked on his compartment. He was sitting with a boy named Ron Weasley, a ginger boy, who was much taller and broader than he. Ron was awfully rude after I fixed Harry's glasses with my wand, I guess I did tell him he had dirt on his nose, but I think it's because he was embarrassed about not being able to turn his rat yellow. Back to Harry. He's really nice, but I worry for him because he was absolutely drowning in his clothes, his glasses were broken, and his trainers were held together with duct tape. I thought he'd know all about the wizarding world, because of the things he's done, but now I fear the book I read was just a lie. He seemed just as clueless as I. I really hope he's as nice as he seems. I bet he really is brave though. He seemed like the type of boy to rush in without thinking, I'd hate for him to get hurt. We're almost to Hogwarts, its dark outside and I can see the lights of a town.

Perhaps I'll write again after we eat dinner, according to Ron Weasley, it's a feast,

Hermione Jean Granger

September 2nd 1991

Dear diary,

It's six thirty in the morning; I'm too excited to sleep. I woke at five fifteen and I've already showered, reviewed the first chapter of every text book, brushed my teeth, twice, and now I've decided to write to you because breakfast doesn't start until eight. I'll give you three guesses as to where I was sorted. No? You don't know. Alright, alright. I'm a Gryffindor. I have two roommates. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Parvati seems really nice and smart, but Lavender seems like she'll be rude to me because I don't like to do makeup and have tea parties or something. Harry Potter is also a Gryffindor. I think we will be good friends, though Ron Weasley (also a Gryffindor) seemed horrified that I was sorted here. I think he's just intimidated that I'll get better grades than him. There are three other boys in my year that are in Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, the boy who lost his toad, and Seamus Finnegan. Ron Weasley's brother, Percy, is the prefect that led us to our rooms last night; I hope I can be a prefect someday! Wow, time really flies when you're having fun. It's seven fifteen; I should collect my bag and try to find the great hall. Or maybe I should get my bag and wait down here for someone else. Okay, well I have my bag. I guess I'll just wait here for someone else to show up. I don't want to get lost on my first day of classes. The common room is really beautiful. Gryffindor's house colors are scarlet and gold. They look quite marvelous together. My favorite color is green, though I don't think I'd be welcome in Slytherin. The rude boy went there, Draco Malfoy, and Ron says Dark Wizards come from that house. I guess most Dark Wizards have some sort of fascination with being pure-blooded. That means that both of their parents and all of their grandparents are magical. It's quite ridiculous. This fascination really reminds me of Hitler. I hear footsteps coming from the boy's side. I'm going to breakfast. I think I'll let you know how my first day of classes went.

See you later,

Hermione Jean Granger

September 2nd 1991

Dear Diary,

My first day of classes was close to brilliant. Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house, didn't seem to like us Gryffindor's very much. I'm sure he just didn't call on me, because he wanted to give all the other kids a chance to answer. Maybe not though, he asked all the questions to Harry, who didn't know the answers. I think that potions will be a very interesting class though. Professor Snape really seems to know what he's talking about. After potions class I went to transfiguration. It was absolutely brilliant. Professor McGonagall, she' the head of our house, can turn into a cat! She says that this ability is called an animagus. I'd really love to learn, alas, today we learned to turn a matchstick into a needle. I was awarded five points for being the first in the class to get it done. I was also only given a seven inch essay instead of the twelve everyone else received. I think I'll write the twelve anyway, so Professor McGonagall doesn't think I'm a slacker. Breakfast was brilliant also. At about eight thirty several hundred owls swooped into the Great Hall to deliver mail. It was brilliant. Lunch and Dinner were just as magnificent as the feast. I better start exercising if I plan on staying my size. The food here is very heavy, I know we need to eat decent meals to learn, but I don't need to eat as much as Ron Weasley. That boy has no table manners at all. I also had History of Magic, between lunch and dinner, I'll only ever have this class on Mondays as it's three hours long. It's taught by a ghost named Professor Binns, everyone but Harry Potter, Lisa Turpin and I fell asleep during class today. I've already finished my essay for McGonagall that's due next week Monday, my History of Magic essay that's due on Monday, and my Potions essay that's due on Friday. I don't know if I'll have many friends here. I heard Ron Weasley call me a know-it-all, but I think Harry might still want to be my friend, he did tell Ron it wasn't nice to call people names. I just can't believe I'm at Hogwarts learning actual magic. Well. I'm going to go write to mum and dad and tell them everything I've already told you.

Farewell for now,

Hermione Jean Granger.

September 8th 1991

Dear Diary,

I wrote to you last Monday evening, and now it's Sunday. Hogwarts is a very fast paced place to be! I really love it here, but I do miss my mum and dad. There are several things that have happened this week. I finished all of my homework the night it was assigned, I found a book on this animagus thing that Professor McGonagall mentioned. I think I'll try to do it. It says in the book though that it could take several years to become an animagus, it also says that you don't need your wand to become one, which means that I can practice it anywhere, anytime. It says here that the youngest known animagus was thirteen years old, I'm going to try to finish before I turn thirteen which gives me one year and eleven days to learn. I've already read the entire book, twice; I need to meditate every day for a month for an hour every day and then my animal form will show itself to me. I really hope I'm something brilliant, perhaps an owl or a cat. Mostly because no one here would notice if there was an extra owl or cat around. Many students have cats here; it makes me quite glad that I don't have a cat allergy. No one seems to have a cat allergy here. I'm betting that there is a potion that gets rid of cat allergies. My first flying lesson will be in six days. On Saturday September 14th. I'm going to go Meditate; I'll write after my flying lesson and tell you how it goes. I also think that Harry Potter not really want to be friends. When Ron called me a name behind my back, I didn't hear Harry scold him like last time. I'm really quite sad that no one here seems to like me. Not even the Ravenclaws, who are supposed to be smart and studious like me very much I think they tolerate me, but I think they're just resentful that I get house points for Gryffindor instead of them.

Bye my friend,

Hermione Jean Granger

September 15th 1991

Dearest Diary,  
I know I was supposed to write yesterday after my flying lesson, but I was rather freaked out. You see, Neville's broom was completely out of control and he fell off and broke his wrist so we didn't actually get to go flying. Madam Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing and as soon as she left Draco jumped on a broom with Neville's rememberall and took off. Something about putting it up a tree. Now you see Harry defended Neville and took off after Malfoy! It was definitely not Malfoy's first time on a broom, but Harry pursued Malfoy anyway shooting after him faster than I could keep up with. Ron cheered them on and I think I heard Lavender yell that they were going to get into trouble. I already warned them both though, so I don't know what the point of yelling after me was. Malfoy threw the rememberall towards the castle as he and Harry fought and Harry, not wanting the rememberall to break, took off after it. He dove straight down probably for fifty feet before catching the ball. He nearly crashed into the castle! Harry landed quickly after that and glared at Malfoy, but came to stand next to Ron, which also happened to be next to me. Unfortunately for Malfoy and Harry Professor McGonagall saw them up on their brooms and drug them both inside to be yelled at. Now the rest is according to Harry. McGonagall sent Malfoy to Snape's office and drug Harry up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and asked for Wood. Harry said he was pretty freaked out because he thought McGonagall was going to beat him with wood, but instead wood was a fifth year Gryffindor and also the Captain of the quidditch team. Instead of getting in trouble McGonagall recommended him for the spot of Seeker. I don't really understand quidditch yet, but Ron has made it his goal to explain it to Harry, we aren't really friends, I just happen to sit near them at dinner and in the common room. Parvati and I get along and Lavender is nice enough, I just don't really feel like anyone really likes me at all. I really hope that I can become closer friends with someone. I'd like a boyfriend someday, and I'm sure that I'll marry someone from Hogwarts.

I guess this is goodbye for now,

Hermione Jean Granger

September 30th 1991

Diary,

I'm starting to really miss my family. I haven't really made any friends and Ron Weasley is getting ruder every day. I'm only trying to help them learn and I feel awful about it. Harry is rather nice, but he just goes off with what Ron says because they're friends. I feel that Harry hasn't had many friends, like me, but now that he has Ron, he doesn't want to lose him. I just feel lonely I guess. Maybe I'll try talking to Harry and Ron next week. I'm afraid that all seven years here I'll be alone. Is that unreasonable? On another note, I've been meditating so I can try to become an animagus, but I'm absolutely failing at it. According to the book you have to clear your mind and not think. It's really hard for me to clear my mind. I think I've successfully meditated four days in a row now. I don't think I'll be the youngest animagus ever. I'm really more focused on my school work. I've gotten all perfect scores on everything so far, and I've earned house points in every class except Potions. I really enjoy potions, except Professor Snape. It's a really interesting class, but that man is absolutely unbearable. I think it will take me at least three years to become in animagus. They say the average is one year if you're of age, so I'm just guessing it will take me forever. I should go through; I don't want Lavender or Parvati to know about you.

Bye

Hermione Jean Granger

October 10th, 1991

Dear Diary,

We are going to go over Wingardium Leviosa next week! Pronunciation for one week, wand movement for the next and then finally on the thirty first we're going to attempt it. Professory Flitwick says it's very advanced for first years. My birthday wasn't noticed by the other students, but mum and dad sent me a huge letter with a clue to what I'm getting for Christmas. I just know that I'm going to get a cat. If I don't get one I guess I'll be upset. I wouldn't mind going to the theatre, spending a day with mum and dad, and maybe I'd like a few new books. I'm trying to keep up with my muggle schooling. Mum says I just have to take exams in person in December and in July and I can still graduate from Stonewall High. I've been keeping up well I think. It's hard to teach yourself maths and sciences, but I think I'm doing okay. I've successfully kept my meditation going for an hour each day for two weeks. I hope that I can continue without difficulty for the next two weeks so I can figure out my form. The book says that the form will appear in a dream after four weeks. 28 days of meditation. Two more weeks, fourteen more days and I will know my form. I'm very hopeful that I will be an owl or a cat. Last night Malfoy challenged Harry and Ron to a wizards duel at midnight. I figured it would be a trap! It was! We were almost caught by Filch. Luckily I knew the spell alohamora and we hid in a room. Though it turns out that room was on the FORBIDDEN CORRIDOR. There was a giant three headed dog guarding something. Neville went directly to bed when we finally made it back to Gryffindor common room. I pointed out that the dog was guarding something, but Ron seemed more impressed with the fact that it had three heads! Sure I'm impressed by the dog, but I want to know what it's guarding. Those two need to sort out their priorities! They could have gotten killed! Or expelled! I worry about them, neither of them are very friendly still, but I will be okay. I think I'm starting to grow on Harry though; he defended me again, in Transfiguration when Ron insulted me by telling me off for trying to help him with his Potions homework. He's a big prat. Mum would wash my mouth out with soap just for thinking it. Even though I think he's a prat he really knows how to make me laugh. Even though we aren't friends. They've been letting me sit with them lately though. I feel much less alone lately. Parvati and I worked together on our Transfiguration homework. She's really quite smart, Lavender however seemed quite angry that Parvati was talking to me, so I guess that probably won't last. Fourteen days until I possibly maybe find out what my animagus will be. I will write as soon as I figure out my form.

Love always,

Hermione Jean Granger

October 25th, 1991

Diary,

It's three in the morning. I just woke from my dream. The dream that told my animagus! I'm an incredibly common house cat. Well a quite large house cat, with spots, all over my body. My ears are rather large, and if I had to say it would look like I had the tail of a lion. They say that all animagi have a defining characteristic. I would have to say that mine is that my animagus has extremely long teeth. I can see her fangs. She's like a vampire cat. Also my animagus has really thick fur. My spots are the exact color of my hair. I'm very pleased to have found out what my animagus is. I can't wait to start working at it. Did I mention it's three in the morning? I was too excited to go back to sleep. I'm going to go read the steps about transformation again. Maybe four times by breakfast. Halloween is coming up. I hear that we're going to have an absolutely fantastic feast!

Ciao,

Hermione Jean Granger

October 31st 1991

Diary,

I don't want to be a witch anymore. I just want to go home. I'm sitting in the girl's bathroom; I've just finished crying for the third time. Ronald Weasley is a rude boy who is just like Robert the bully from my other school. At least Robert apologized to me. I don't have any friends and I just want to go home. At least at home I have mum and dad when they aren't working. Maybe I could still be friends with Jenny the girl from the other side of the neighborhood. I hate Hogwarts. I love learning magic from the professors, but I don't like it here. I don't belong here. I don't think I ever will. I think the next time I talk to you will be when I get home for Christmas, I'm going to ask if I can attend a different school. I can't do Hogwarts. No one will even tolerate me being around them.

Yours truly,

Hermione Jean Granger

October 31st 1991

Diary,

After I had put you in my bag I was sitting against the wall in the bathroom crying to myself about how awful of a boy Ron Weasley was to me and I heard a large grunting noise. The most awful smell filled my nose and I looked up to see a huge troll lumbering towards me. I was absolutely terrified! Not even a minute later Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came to my rescue, though I was paralyzed with fear. Harry shouted for me to move as the troll raised his club. At the sound of his voice I dove out of the way as fast as I could, just in time for the sink I had been hiding under to explode and water to pour everywhere. I would have surely been crushed to death. Harry and Ron did a fantastic job of distracting the troll. Harry jumped on its back and shoved his wand up its nose! Even though Ron was angry with me for correcting him in charms on his Wingardium Leviosa charm I'm glad I did. I bet if I hadn't corrected him I'd be a goner and so would Harry. So Ron correctly performed the charm and the club the troll was using lifted from the troll's hands and when Ron let it go it smashed the troll in the head. The troll fell to the ground and Harry pulled his wand from the nose of the troll, thankfully it was not broken. I just asked Harry if he thought the troll was dead when McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape came rushing in. I took the blame for the troll. I know it was technically Ron's fault that I was crying in the bathroom, but he did just save my life didn't he? Ron and Harry are heroes and I think this is the start of the most beautiful friendship. Harry, Ron, and I did homework together in the common room while eating the remainder of the feast. We also discussed the three headed dog and the upcoming Quidditch game which Harry will play in.

Always,

Hermione Jean Granger


End file.
